bf1918fandomcom-20200214-history
Maschinenpistole 18/1
|Type = Submachine gun |Used by = |Magazine = TM 08 drum magazine (32 rounds) |Ammunition = 9×19mm Parabellum |Rate of Fire = 500 rpm |Also Appears in = Battlefield 1942 Forgotten Hope Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon}}The Maschinenpistole 18/1 was designed by Theodor Bergmann and manufactured by the Bergmann Waffenfabrik, and it was introduced into service in 1918, during the Kaiserschlacht offensive, by the German Army as the primary weapon of the Stosstruppen. Only a small number of weapons reach the Battlefield. At least 5,000 guns were used during the war. Though production was outlawed by the Treaty of Versailles, manufacture continued in secret into the early 1920s, as the final production total ended at around 35,000. The MP18 proved to be an excellent weapon. Its concept was well proven in trench fights. Its basic design directly influenced later submachine gun designs and showed its superiority vs the regular infantry rifle in urban combat and mobile warfare as well as in guerrilla warfare. In 1919 during the German revolutionary period, many MP 18 guns were used successfully in house to house fights to regain control of Berlin and Munich in what was more police type counter insurgency than a military operation. All the limited conflicts between 1920 and 1940 saw an increasing use of this new class of weapons, first in South America during the Chaco War, then in Europe during the Spanish Civil War, and in China during the Japanese invasion where its use by well trained Chinese troops was costly for the invaders as in the battle of Shanghai, where fierce street fights prefigured World War II urban combat of Stalingrad, Warsaw, Vienna and Berlin. The MP18 continued in use with German police forces after the end of the war. It was widely used in combat by the Freikorps Von Epp against the Spartacus League in Bavaria and by some other Freikorps in Berlin where its efficiency in urban combat was demonstrated. Since the Treaty of Versailles prohibited the use and manufacture of pistols with a barrel over four inches (102 mm) and/or a magazine capacity over eight rounds, all Trommel Magazines TM 08 were destroyed. Although MP-18 production ended in the 1920s, its design formed the basis of most submachine guns manufactured between 1920 and 1960. The weapon is designed in the First World War. By this, the MP18 also appears in the Battlefield 1942 modification Battlefield 1918 and can be use as a pick-up kit. The weapon is very rare ingame and its the one of the two SMG's ingame. Only on a few maps the kits are hidden and only the Germans use this weapon. Hint: Ypres and Roeselare are two places where they hide. The MP18 also appears in Battlefield 1942 as the primary weapon of the Japanese and Soviet Medic. But also, it appears in the Battlefield 1942 modifications Forgotten Hope and Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon. The MP18 can only be found as a Pick-up kit on some maps and only used by Japan. In both mods, the MP18 is not available for the Soviet Union. The MP18 in Soviet service have been replace by the PPSH 41 and the PPS-43 in both FH and FHSW and by the PPD-40 in FHSW. Category:Weapons